warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
|} ---- Charat request Splashcloud Deadkit Female Kit Dark brown tabby She has white front paws and a white ear. Deadkit has a white stripe going from her right front leg to her back left leg. She has a black tipped tail and her other ear is black. She has bright red eyes. Splashcloud 05:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud *love* That's the avatar I met you with, and it's my favorite. <3 00:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Peltstar Can you please make teh Peltstar charart? I tried, but I suck :P He's missing patches of fur and has scars all over; he's sorta like Yellowfang. Here's his page: Peltstar.Rowanfall 02:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) FanClans What are FanClans? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you do once you get a FanClan cat? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) >:D N shall be mine! Moo-ha-ha! ;) 18:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now. IRC, if you are on as well? 20:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol...Maybe I'll return. It depends....And it's okay. XD 11:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See How ya doing Cloud? Long time no see as the title says. How have things been going? And the wiki? Seems like everything is great. If the Apprentice program is still running, do you have an apprentice? What about your stories, are you writing fanfics again? Really sorry about not coming to the wiki a lot. Things have been really busy on my end. I've really missed the place. I wish I could be active here more often. I'm afraid I wouldn't be very productive at the moment, I've forgotten practically the entire Warriors series. Your former apprentice, RCWriterCleverheart 21:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Hehe. I'm glad you remember who I am. And I'm not sure if I remember Feathermoon, I must've left before they came onto the scene. It's too bad a lot of users are going inactive, it's good to hear the wiki's doing good though. And yes, we'd all be doomed without you here Cloud. :P I might have some time now since Spring break's almost here. Do you think I should continue my fics? I didn't know where I was going with them, I was just writing, you have any ideas for them? RCWriterCleverheart 21:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You ever read Suzanne Collins' "The Hunger Games"? Really good stuff. That is... Discopelt, he says "zebra" or hello in his manner of speak. RCWriterCleverheart 19:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) unban can u plz unban me on warriors chat Bluekit123 18:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC)dovekit Admin? Hi skye, Ok sorry to bother you. :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Boxes How do you add onto Charcter Templates and how do you make boxes? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 03:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so uh...I was really bored so I made a charart for you. Love ya Cloudy! (Don't hate me for how bad this looks...) 14:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Warriors wiki?? I was banned over a moth ago. Can you unban me? thanks, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC)